Guilty Gear Eds: Legend of the Air Planks
by Alicia-Vega
Summary: The world is full of fighting. Jonny Grants knows that better than anyone, as he sails the skies in the S.S. Plank along with his crew.When living weapons called gears threaten the very existence of people, can Jonny recruit various people to end them?
1. Gathering

_Well, here's yet 'nother story...I disclaim all._

_One: Gathering_

Jonny slumped over the railing of the airship in a relatively bored manner. Days as of now had been somewhat slow on the _S.S. Plank_ - nothing of any relative signifigance had shown up.

"Man, this sucks," Jonny sighed, eyes loosely shut. "Not one thing actiony has shown up ever since I started this band o' air pirates.." The teenage boy heaved another sigh, vacantly gazing out towards the clear sky. "I better go check on how the crew's doing, I guess." He paused for a moment as he glanced over his shoulder, eyeing a spirit that was all too familiar to him. "Oh, heya Plank, didn't see ya there!"

The small spirit hovered around the boy's head, stopping in front of his face before engaging conversation. "Yeah, yeah, you and I hear this just 'bout every day ever since you started this group." The spirit came to an abrupt pause as he eyed Jonny sporting a wide grin. "Anyway, I just wanted to come tell you that we'll be landing soon - May picked up a tip that we should be able to round up some recruits over at _Tennuunto_." Plank yawned as he proceeded to float towards a nearby door before phasing through it.

"Plank, wait!" Jonny called as he motioned his arm for the spirit to stop. His arm slowly drooped down as his face morphed into a frustrated expression. "Dang, he always floats off before you can even talk to him!"

Jonny's eyes widened moments later as Plank's voice echoed throughout his head. "_You idiot, you always forget that we're connected - you and I. If push comes to shove I'll be able to contact you telepathically. Anyway I'm going to go catch some z's - you sickening people are undoubtedly going to make me work..._" The boy's eyes drooped in disbelief as he heard Plank utter various snoring noises before the connection was abruptly cut off.

Jonny gazed upward, taking in the sight of the many clouds that hovered above him. He ran his hand through a cloud that had been floating beside the ship, pulling his hand back only after the ship had passed the cloud. The teenagaer momentarily glanced at his now wet hand before blinking, then proceeding to trudge inside the ship.

Jonny stumbled into bridge of the ship, which was seemingly empty - save for May and some other recruits that had joined the _Air Planks_. "Hey May," He began as he slowly approached his first mate, "How much longer till we land?"

May chuckled to herself as she briefly glanced back at her captain who made various restless motions. "Shouldn't be that much longer Jonny," She said as she focused back onto piloting the airship, "_Tennunnto_ is the capital city, and those places don't normally take that long to reach."

The captain paced over to his chair in the center of the room and immediately propped himself into the seat. "Well, that's good to hear." He focused his gaze at the sky in front of him. "In the meantime I'll formulate a plan to help us gather some more recruits."

"_Docking in Tennunnto for a while appears to be the best thing. Everyone, including me has been getting restless from staying on the ship for so long, so it is obviously in our best interest to walk around on land for a bit._" May thought to herself as she anticipated the crew's stay in _Tennunto._

_---_

A shadowy figure raced through the back alleys, jumping from wall to wall and knocking various objects in his wake; in hopes to loose his pursuers.

"That boy has stolen one of Duke Tenritas' most prized blades, he must be stopped by all means necessary!" A knight yelled as other knights in the small group chased after the figure. The knights hastily made their way to the end of the alley, manuvering over and around various objects that were left in the figure's wake. The leader of the group muttered a curse under his breath as they made their way to the end of the path; no sign of the figure in sight. "Well men, it appears we've no choice left but to split up - five of you come with me and the rest search wherever you see fit. _Tennuunto_ is a relatively large area, so he couldn't have gotten far!"

The figure revealed himself from a nearby rooftop, chortling to himslef at the knights' failed endeavor. "Those idiots should've known by now that no one can catch me! I might as well have some fun with this little game of cat and mouse," He said as he leapt from the rooftop, sprinting off in a direction the knights' had not went. "After all it's not everyday that I get to mess with the Duke's head!"

* * *

Fifteen year old Edward Loni Tenritas strolled down the main street that lead away from his manor. He'd finished his studies and swordpractice, though his studies hadn't seemed to be carrying out very far lately. Edward had been a somewhat intellectual boy but his intellect seemed to have been gradually decreasing lately. 

Edward turned and waved to a nearby salesclerk who was in the process of setting up his stand. "Heya Joe!" He called as the man simply waved his hands in response, running a towel across his forehead soon after.

The boy took a firm grasp on the hilt of a broadsword that rested on his back, though he didn't once dare to draw it for no reason in particular. He was told he'd done so once, and accidentally sliced through the wall of a man's house - though he vaguely recalled the event. Nonetheless, he was punished for his misdeeds and it was quite clear nothing of that sort would happen again.

Edward continued his stroll throguh the city's central plaza, but abruptly stopped as he felt a chill rush down his spine. "I'm sensing a disturbance - someone's giving off a huge amount of spirit energy." He whispered to himself as he continued to hold his firm grasp on the hilt. Edward was tempted to draw his sword after witnessing a racing figure in the distance draw closer with every passing minute, but he assumed a battle ready stance and prepared for a fight.

"Halt!" He'd heard a knight yell, most likely in pursuit of the figure. Various orders and threats from the knights ensued moments later, but Edward maintained his focus on the figure. As the figure came within range, Ed quickly reeled his freehand across his chest and forcefully swung it back - smacking the figure and sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

"...Good...work...sir...Ed!..." A knight complimented as the group slowly trudged over to the boy, immediately falling down to take a brief rest from the chase.

Ed narrowed his eyes, drawing his blade as he sported a serious expression. "I wouldn't say so kinght guy, with all that spirit power that guy has it'd take way more than that to keep him down!"

"Well, well, well, and here I was thinking the son of the Duke was an idiot!" The figure chuckled as he immediately sprang from underneath the rubble, "Guess you're smarter than everyone says you are."

Ed gave a brief weapon demonstration of his broadsword before pointing it towards the boy. "I beg to differ, _Eddy Sandor_, my skills with the blade are top notch - I'll be able to cut you down in no time!"

Eddy let out another chuckle. "And you're just about as cocky as ever. Unfortunately my friend, that will be what leads to your downfall." Eddy unsheathed a shortsword and held it with a loose grip, motioning for Ed to charge at him with his free hand. "Come on burr-head, let's see if you actually live up to your dad's name!"

"We'll see about that!" Ed yelled before screaming out a battle cry as he attempted to bumrush the rogue. Eddy jumped over the boy's head, crashing down on it moments later before kicking him into the wall he'd been flung into earlier.

"Pathetic, you've really got a long way to go if you charge that openly." Eddy said as he saw Ed push away various pieces of rubble before jumping back into the fray.

"Ha! I can't believe I left myself that open on that charge! Oh well, round two's gunna be a whole lot different!" Ed happily chuckled as he spun his blade around.

Eddy's eyes widened, stunned by Ed's sentence. "_I don't believe this guy!_" He thought as he awaited Ed's next move. "_I sent this idiot crashing into a fricking wall, and he just shrugs it off and laughs to himself like it was nothin! Guess I'll actually have to fight for real this time._"

Ed reeled his blade behind him, before hastily thrusting it up in the air with great force. "**Majinken!**" He yelled as a large wave of energy rushed towards Eddy from where he had swung his blade. Although, Eddy was quite nimble so he was able to sidestep Ed's attack with great ease. The rogue had took heed that the attack left Ed momentarily defenseless, so he made use of this opportunity.

"**Shunjin-ken!**" Eddy called as his blade was thrusted into the boy, sending him flying shortly after it made contact. Ed was hurled a fair distance before he lightly grazed the ground, smacking into a wall shortly after.

Ed struggled to rise to his feet, stumbling as he managed to get up. The boy planted his sword into the ground for extra standing support, but he fell onto his knees. Eddy took advantage of this opportunity to unleash another attack on Ed, charging his struggling oponnent with his blade trailing behind him.

"Take this!" Eddy yelled as he attempted to thrust his sword into Ed once more. "**Shunjin-k-**"

Ed caught the blade seconds before it made contact. He pulled the rogue towards him by tugging on the blade, then proceeded to shove a hard knee into Eddy's gut. Eddy's eyes widened as he began to cough up some blood, but Ed flung him into a food stand that was close by before he could retaliate.

"Alright buddy, get ready for my next move!" Ed shouted as he retrieved the blade from the ground, "**Ganzan-messai-jin!!**" The boy's voice boomed as he flipped, then forcefully slammed his blade into the ground; sending massive amounts of earth towards Eddy. The large clumps of earth all impacted Eddy dead on, resulting in a massive dust cloud being kicked up. Ed smirked as he calmly awaited the rogue's next move.

* * *

"Where the heck did my broadsword go!!" Sarah Pleinair Tenritas yelled as she tossed various objects to and fro throughout her room. "I bet that retarded brother of mine took it!" She came to an abrupt halt, and hastily paced her way out of the room. 

Sarah raced down the hall, momentarily glancing out one of the windows to witness a large dust cloud that towered over the town. She shrugged her thoughts of what could have caused that off, and continued her trek down the hall.

"Geofforey!!" The girl called as she entered a room with various weapons stacked along the walls, "Where did my stupid brother go!"

A middle aged man emerged from behind a weapon rack and bowed to the girl. "Ah, mistress Sarah." He greeted as he began to polish another sword, "Master Ed was finished with his studies for the day, so I do believe he mentioned something about going on a stroll through the town."

Sarah huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Did he take my broadsword with him, because we told him a thousand times I need it for my swordpractice!!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I recall him carrying a broadsword on his back for protection." Geofforey stated as he rubbed a finger on his chin.

"Looks like I'll have to grab my Pow Hammer DX, and go beat him senseless - again once I find him!" She barked as she grabbed a hammer from the nearby rack, and raced out of the room.

"Oh, mistress Sarah, I've another thing to tell you! Do not go towards that dustcloud, otherwise your father will have our heads!" He called, but sighed as he realized that Sarah was out of earshot. "It would've been so much easier if she took up archery like her parents insisted.." Geofforey muttered to himself as he continued to polish the blade.

* * *

"Finally!" Jonny exclaimed as the _S.S. Plank_ docked into the city's port. "It's been so long since we've touched land!!" 

May chuckled as she pulled out a card and pointed to a nearby building with her opposite hand. "We'd best restore our ship's travel vista before we set sail again - it's getting close to the expiration date."

"Alright, I'll come with you May. They probably need to see my captain identification stuff and all that." He folded his arms as he began to walk after his first mate. "Now, that just leaves the rest of you. You all are free to explore the city as you like, but don't stir up trouble or forget to stock up on supplies."

"Aye Capp'n!" The rest of the _Air Plank_ crew exclaimed as they sprinted off towards the town.

Jonny felt a moderate breeze brush against him as he turned to witness a large dust cloud towering over the center of the city. "_Wonder what that is._" He thought as he walked into the building.

* * *

"Haah!!" Ed and Eddy yelled as they rapidly exchanged hard blows, both of them being inched back after each strike. 

Eddy leapt back after dodging a forceful downward swing of Ed's blade, then proceeded to sprint forward as Ed attempted to swing his blade up. "Okay lumpy, let's see you take this!" The rogue yelled as he sprang into the air. "**Houshuukyaku!**" Eddy barked as he came striking down with his foot. However, Ed managed to bring his blade in a defensive position before flinging Eddy into the air.

"Not bad, but now it's my turn!" Ed yelled in a dumb tone as he swiped at Eddy with his free hand, then crahsed the ground under the rogue. "**Maouzetsuenko!**" Ed sported a wide grin as Eddy was smashed, then forcefully blasted upwards by red energy.

The rogue managed to pull off a midair recovery flip, then pulled off multiple midair somersaults towards Ed; striking the boy multiple times before landing a few feet ahead of him. "Not many people force me into using **Rekkuuzan **to get out of a corner, but I suppose you're an exception there burr-head." Eddy said as he rose up and pointed his blade towards Ed, who had multiple cut marks on his clothes.

Ed gave Eddy a vacant stare as he tore off a piece of his clothing and tied it around his head to stop the blood from gushing any further. He gripped his chest in pain, letting out a deep cough which caused him to tighten the grip on his blade. The boy clenched his hand into a fist before proceeding to swing it to his side as his body glowed with red energy. "Alright Eddy, you pushed me way farther than what I would've liked, but I'm gunna put an end to this now!" Ed crossed his arms in front of him, then dropped them to his sides as a red energy wave surged from his head to all over his body. "**Eishourai!!**" The boy barked as he swung his blade behind him and prepared to charge at Eddy.

Eddy chortled as he leapt back, and began to surge with red energy as he held his free hand out. "That's a pretty cool move you got there burr-head, but I can do it ten times better!" Eddy's body began to surge with greater and thicker energy than Ed's did as he called out the name of his tech. "**Fire Materia, give me power! Goushourai!!**"

The two then began sprinting towards each other, their speed twice the rate it was moments ago. Both boys reeled their free hands behind them as they became a foot apart from each other; their hands pulsating with crimson energy. "**Reppashou!!"** Their voices boomed in unison as the energy in their hands made direct contact, which resulted in a large explosion that would leave a great majority of the central plaza charred.

* * *

"Jonny! Jonny!!" 

Jonny immediately snapped out of his train of thought as he spun away from the window to be greeted by May, who waved the renewed travel vista in his face.

"It was way easier than we'd assumed it'd be, but nonetheless, we got us a renewed travel vista for the _S.S. Plank_!!" May cheerfully exclaimed, letting out a sigh of releief after finishing her sentence.

Jonny remained silent for a moment, but swiveled his head back towards the window to gaze at the explosion. "Say May," He began as the explosion reflected in his eyes, "Now that we're done, how's about we explore the city abit? Namely the central plaza, of course."

"Oh that?" May asked as her glance shifted from her captain towards the window. "The news said for people to stay out of that part of town for the time being, but seeing as the duke of this town is offering a reward to whoever can stop the rogue, I guess it'd be in our best interest to take him down; although they said he was real dangerous."

Jonny's eyes beamed as he grabbed his first mate by her arm, and hastily made his way out of the building. "Awesome!" He shouted as he let her go, "This is one of the best opporunities we've gotten so far - not only can we round up some recruits, we can get some reward money as well!"

May sighed as she caught up to Jonny and began running beside him. "Oh please, you and I both know better than anyone that you're just looking for some action!"

"Well, I guess you pretty much got me on that one, but you can't blame a guy fer tryin can ya?" Jonny chortled as he unsheathed a rugged, worn longsword that had a dulled edge. "I mean, how else was I supposed to get the rust of this thing?"

May shook her head, smirking as her eyes were loosely shut. "I guess some old habits really do die hard." She whispered to herself as she tried to keep pace with Jonny.

As May and Jonny rushed to the central plaza, a boy walked out of a pub, catching a brief glimpse of them from behind his cracked keaton mask. "So, I'm guessing that they too are hoping to get that reward." He said as he pulled out two yo-yos with various blades attached to them. "Well Tokagowa, looks like we've got some more buffoons to crush." The boy patted the head of a beast like doll that was strapped to his back before racing after Jonny and May.

* * *

"Alright girlie, we's only gunna give's you anotha warning 'fore we're forced to kill ya, capisce?" 

Sarah tightly gripped her hammer as she attempted to asses the situation: she was surround by six bandits who were intent on kidnapping her and holding her for ransome. As such, they were all armed with swords and other such weapons. However they'd no plans of killing her - the only thing close to killing they'd do were warning stabs.

She let out a devilish smirk as she reeled her hammer back, then quickly swung it forward as a small red hammer with angel wings dropped from the sky; sending it barrelling into one of the bandits who was immediately flung backwards. "Okay then you pieces of trash, there's way more **Pikohan's** where that came from!!"

The bandits immediately began to charge at the girl, who tightly shut her eyes as she prepared for the worst. Sarah raised her hammer in defense, but felt a calm wave of energy rush through her as she heard a snap of someone's fingers. "Remain strong and valiant till the very end mistress Sarah!" She'd heard a familiar voice shout. "**Energy Burst!**" The girl opened her eyes to witness several orbs of energy appear around the bandits, rending them paralized. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the fingers snap again, resulting in the orbs exploding on her opponents - rendering them unconscious.

"I'm terribly sorry for my late arrival mistress Sarah, I would hope those savage hooligans haven't laid so much as a finger on your person." Geofforey said as he walked up to her.

Sarah sported a happy grin as she turned to face Geofforey. "Don't worry about me Geofforey, I'm just fine. daddy says I've got to learn how to solve problem situations like those once I become the princesses' loyal guard!"

Geofforey chuckled as he folded his arms behind his back. "Yes, I am quite aware of that mistress Sarah, but you won't be able to do such things if you were to become deceased!"

"I'm sorry for running off like that Geofforey, I should've stayed in the manor like you said. Are you going to tell daddy about this?" Sarah asked as she looked at the ground, twisting her foot around.

"Not at all mistress Sarah," Geofforey sported a caring smile as he knelt down on one knee, rustling a hand through Sarah's hair. "it'll just be a little secret between you and I."

Sarah's mouth widened into a cheerful grin. "Thanks Geofforey, you're the best!"

"Well then mistress Sarah, shall we make our way to the central plaza and assist your rascal of a brother in dealing with that rogue?" Sarah's personal attendant asked as he rose up and began to crack his knuckles.

"Are you sure it won't be too much for you to handle Geofforey?" Sarah questioned as she planted her hammer into the ground.

Geofforey gave her a thumbs-up. "I assure you that even though my age doesn't show it, I'm capable of handling way more than you ever imagined mistress Sarah." He let out a slight chortle before he continued. "Why, in my spare time I read various magic tomes your father has cluttered around the study room!"

"Ohh, so that's where you were all those days!" Sarah perked up with sudden realization while Geofforey nodded his head in response.

Geofforey motioned for Sarah to follow him as they began their sprint towards the central plaza, Sarah dragging her hammer behind her. "As I said before mistress Sarah, we'd best settle this rogue down a bit before he's able to cause even more of a ruckus!"

"Alright, I'm right behind you Geofforey!" Sarah shouted as she followed behind her personal assistant.

* * *

High above the clock tower that loomed over the city, a boy with angelic wings had been hovering in place, witnessing all of the events unfold. "So, it seems this gathering at the heart of the city may prove to be more dangerous than I'd assumed it would be. Although, I would like to do all in my power to quell this dispute, I am afraid it is not in my power to step in - not yet. For now all I can do is hope for the best possible outcome." The boy continued to maintain his position, anticipating the next set of events that had yet to unfold. 

_Well, that's chapter one of my new series, and I hope this becomes a popular one! Anyway read and more importantly review if you want to see more chapters, after all I've plans for this story to be big!!_

_Oh, and if you were baffled by the techs Eddy and Ed used, I'll list them now._

**Houshuukyaku- **User jumps up and forcefully slams down on the target with their foot.

**Reppashou- **User unleashes exploding energy gathered in their palm on a foe.

**Eishourai- **Powers up the users next attack, making it twice its normal strength. Also boosts the user's agility

**Goushourai- **Boosts the user's attack for a brief period of time, and also raises agility. Stronger version of **Eishourai**.

**Shunjin-ken- **User powerfully thrusts the weapon into the foe, causing the target to be flung backwards.

**Majinken-**User unleashes a powerful shockwave on the ground towards the foe, but the user is rendered unable to move directly after the attack

**Maouzetsuenkou- **User swipes and scalds the enemy in front of them.

**Ganzan-messai-jin- **User jumps, flipping in the air before slamming the blade into the ground - hurling earth towards the foe.


	2. Fight!

_Here's chap 2, remember more reviews, more chaps._

_Two: Fight!_

"**Pikohan!**" Sarah yelled as a small red hammer dropped from the sky, which she then hit with her hammer; sending it barrelling into Jonny. The pirate captain side-stepped the hammer with ease, and immediately charged the girl - sword held back.

Geofforey snapped his fingers as a symbol like target mark appeared under Jonny's feet. "Not one of you heathens shall lay a hand on mistress Sarah! **O mighty hammer of light! Limited!**"

Jonny glanced at the sky, and before he'd a chance to react, a beam of light shot down and directly impacted on him - knocking him down.

"I won't let you get away with this!" May angrily yelled, forming an irate fist. She tightened her grip on a claw dagger that she'd brought, and immediately sprinted towards the duo. "Prepare to die!!" May barked, leaping in the air - the claw slashing in a downward motion.

Ed, who had been exchanging blows with Eddy, managed to pin the rogue's sword down; allowing him to deliver a fierce kick to Eddy's head. The boy immediately leapt infront of his sister and intercepted May's attack. "No one touches my baby sister! **Majinken!!**"

May was flung backwards a fair distance, but her claw had softened the blow from Ed's sword. The masked boy leapt from a nearby rooftop, throwing a yo-yo rope on an unsuspecting Sarah's leg. He immediately tugged on the yo-yo, and she was sent crashing into a nearby wall.

Ed tightened the grip on his sword, clenching his teeth and narrowing his eyes as he shot a death glare at the boy. "You hurt Sarah!" The boy shouted with increasing rage.

"Yeah? And just what do you hope to accomplish?" The boy questioned as he smirked from behind his mask.

The boy's statement angered Ed to the point where he began to charge after him, fueled by anger. "No master Ed!" Geofforey called as he stuck his hand out in protest, "You are only playing into-"

Geofforey was immediately cut off when Jonny sprang back into the fray, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to the butler's side. "I would hope you didn't forget bout me!" Jonny shouted as Geofforey barrelled into a lamppost. The pirate captain attempted to follow up with another blow, but was sent flying into a wall - no idea what'd hit him.

"**Shunjin-ken!**" He'd heard the rogue call out. Eddy then leapt up into the air and slammed into Jonny with his foot. "Die! **Houshuukyaku!**" Eddy pressed his foot against Jonny's chest for a few moments, which caused him to sink deeper into the wall. The rogue spotted May attempting to unleash a surprise slash from the corner of his eye, and immediately executed a back flip as she thrusted the claw forward. Eddy sported a devilish smirk as he began to chortle. "Have fun with the old fart." May heard him whisper as she gave him a baffled gaze.

"Take this! **Fire ball!**" The first mate quickly swiveled her head around, only to be greeted by a trio of fire balls that barrelled into her stomach dead on. She whispered a curse after she had fell onto a garbage can.

Geofforey proceeded to point his hand towards Eddy while his body glowed with brown energy. He attempted to call out the name of his next spell, but he was interrupted as he felt a gush of wind blow past him. The butler attempted to recast the spell, but he was knocked off his feet and sent crashing into a fountain before he realized what was going on.

Eddy let out another devilish smirk. "Alright, that's three losers down. Now it's on to the others."

* * *

The only reaction Ed was able to perform was side-step dodging as the boy repeatedly flung an unconscious Sarah at him, before reeling her back. Ed remained idle for any opportunities to show themselves, and immediately leapt towards the boy on instinct as he began to spin Sarah around at his side. 

"You really are an idiot!" The masked boy chuckled as he flung Sarah right in front of Ed, "One would think twice before charging in a situation such as this!"

Ed smirked as he sidestepped Sarah in mid-air. "I know," He began as he used a burst of spirit energy to resume his charge, "I figured you'd throw Sarah at me, so I saved up some spirit energy just for this!"

"Wha!?!" The masked boy outbursted in shock as his eyes widened behind his mask, "What are you-"

The boy was cut off when Ed swung his blade down at him, then immediately swung it back up; sending him barrelling backwards as he carried Sarah along with him.

"_How the heck did he muster up enough energy for that **Sougazan!?!**_" The masked boy thought as he crashed into a nearby wall. Ed then sliced the rope that had been carrying Sarah, but could do nothing more than watch as she uncontrollably descended unto the ground.

"Crap! I don't have enough energy to save-" Ed was interrupted as Eddy rocketed into his back with great force, then sliced up on his back with the shortsword. "**Shishisenkou!**" Eddy called out as energy was blasted out in the form of a ferocious beast, which sent Ed crashing into a wall.

Eddy then began his slow, controlled descent back to the ground, but two yo-yos entangled over his body as some force caused him to smash onto a nearby rooftop. "That was way too easy." The masked boy said as he retracted his yo-yos, "I would hope that last attack hasn't phased you in the least, Eddy."

The rogue, as if on cue, sprung to his feet and pointed his sword towards the boy. "Well, looks like my little game of possum was ended before it even got started." He chortled, assuming a battle ready stance shortly after.

"Unfortunately for you, _Eddy Sandor_, I am not as foolish as the many other opponents you have faced so far." The masked boy chuckled as he pulled the beast like doll off his back. "I promise that your defeat will be swift."

"Really now, you don't actually think you got this match in the bag?" Eddy chuckled, tossing his sword some feet in the air and catching it as it began to descend. "If you know me as well as you say you do, you should know that it takes more than a few hits to bring me down. _Way _more."

The masked boy tapped the doll's head, which caused it to animate and spring to life. The boy tben proceeded to separate its head, arms, body, and legs with his yo-yos. The arms hovered over the top of both yo-yos, while the legs hovered under the bottom. The torso hovered inbetween both yo-yos, while the head hovered over the torso.

"Is that it!?!" Eddy scoffed before letting out a chuckle. "I can take that thing down in no time flat!"

The boy sported a devilish grin behind his mask. "But wait, my friend, there is still one more piece to this puzzle."

Eddy scoffed once more. "There's more!?! You must really wanna die then, huh?"

The masked boy smirked behind his mask as a tail snapped off from the torso and began to hover below it. Soon after, all the body parts became surrounded by a flaming blue aura. The boy tugged both yo-yos to opposite sides, causing the head, torso, and tail to become separated. He then swung the right yo-yo at Eddy, who deflected it with his blade. The rogue then proceeded to duck as the other yo-yo swung from behind - attempting to heavily impact his head. Eddy then rolled away from the yo-yo, leaping to his feet as he began to charge the masked boy.

"Too slow!!" The boy shouted as the torso split open, and a cannon emerged from the head's mouth. Eddy reacted quickly as a storm of blades shot out of the torso and bombshells rained from the cannon. The masked boy's eyes widened from behind his mask as he witnessed Eddy completely avoid the attack by jumping some feet into the air. The rogue then launched his sword directly at the boy's right shoulder as he sported a wide grin.

The masked boy was unable to do anything to defend against the attack, so the blade plunged deep into his right shoulder - impacting the bone.

"Looks like you were the one who was too slow buddy." Eddy taunted as he landed on his feet, "I have no fricking idea which arm is your stronger one, so I just went with a wild guess and struck your right shoulder."

The boy writhed in pain as blood began seep through the wound and soak throguh the clothing that covered his right shoulder. "_Crap! He guessed right when he struck my right shoulder! I think the sword may have even hit the bone, which is undoubtedly going to hinder my performance._" The boy thought as he attempted to pull out the blade, but stopped after he figured it would cause him too much pain.

Eddy chuckled at the boy's failed endeavor. "You idiot, if you keep trying to pull it out, it'll only hurt worse!"

The boy narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth from behind his mask, as he held his right shoulder in pain.

* * *

Jonny sprinted towards Geofforey as the butler attempted to cast another spell. The pirate captain slashed Geofforey's arm with his sword, then kicked him into a wall. May rushed up to him shortly after, and plunged her claw into his stomach. 

"Nice one May!" Jonny complimented, giving his first mate a thumbs up. May blushed as she scratched the back of her head; letting out a slight chuckle.

Geofforey emerged from the wall, clutching his stomach. He glanced down at his bottom portion of his jacket, which was now decorated in crimson blood. Geofforey gave the two an angered gaze as he writhed in pain from the wound.

"So, you give up now?" May questioned as she slashed her weapon in Geofforey's direction.

The butler let out a slight chortle as he ripped his suit jacket off, revealing his stomach wound that was gushing out blood. "Not at all. As a matter of fact, I'm just warming up!" The duo took a few cautious steps back as the middle aged man began to crack random bones in his body, and glowed with green energy.

Jonny felt his heart skip a beat. "Who - what are you!?!" He nervously questioned, tightening his grip on his sword.

"I-I don't believe this!?!" May outbursted as Geofforey's stomach wound vanished, along with all traces of blood.

"Well then, let's get this over with - shall we?" Geofforey smirked as he vanished, then reappeared behind Jonny. He proceeded to wildly assault the teenager with various punch combos before kicking him into May.

May quickly reacted, catching her captain and setting him down before she rushed up to Geofforey once again. She made an attempt to stab him in the stomach once again, but Geofforey saw the attack coming this time. The first mate gasped as he grabbed her arm, and flung her onto a rooftop.

"Alright then," Geofforey said, charging up a spell. "Prepare for my next attack! **O raging storm clouds, let loose thy blade! Thuder Blade!**"

A blade encased in thunder descended from the skies, and struck May; shocking her upon impact. Geofforey smirked as the blade exploded in a blast of thunder, leaving various blood wounds upon her body. The man prepared to deal with Jonny, but the pirate captain wildly smacked him around with his sword before he could take action.

"You're finished old man! **Raijinken!**" Jonny thrusted the blade into Geofforey as a bolt of lightning struck down on him moments later. Jonny then pulled his sword back, preparing to smack Geofforey into a wall.

* * *

"**Reppashou!!**" Eddy, Ed, and the masked boy called out, resulting in red energy forming in their palms. They all thrusted towards each other, resulting in an enormous explosion that destroyed the building they were fighting on. Eddy and the masked boy managed to regain their balance in mid-air, and rushed towards Ed before punching him into a wall. 

The masked boy ducked a kick Eddy had sent to his head, and retaliated by swiftly removing the sword from his shoulder before proceeding to throw it at the rogue.

Eddy managed to grab the blade by its hilt moments before it impacted his face. He then jumped onto the wall and began sprinting to the masked boy. The rogue fiercely swung his blade, but the masked boy ducked yet again and plunged his yo-yos into Eddy's stomach.

Eddy's eyes widened as he witnessed a beam of energy heading straight towards him. "Crap." He plainly spoke.

The blast sent Eddy crashing through the wall and then onto an unsuspecting Geofforey who was about to throw Jonny. The masked boy attempted to glide after his opponnent, but Ed came up from under him and attempted to slash him in half.

The masked boy leaned back to avoid the blunt of Ed's attack, but the force of the blow sliced his mask in half. "You - you're!?!" Ed gasped upon witnessing the masked boy's true identity.

However, this had distracted Ed long enough for the boy to retaliate by tossing him through the same wall Eddy had went through.

The boy cursed under his breath as he fell onto the ground. "Gotta find that mask..."

* * *

The winged boy descended upon the area before the clock tower, being greeted by various explosions, thunder strikes, and clangs that erupted from the central plaza. 

"Oh bother, this confrontation has gone too far out of hand! To think that all this is over a worthless _Excalipur_..." The boy turned his back to the plaza while three figures appeared behind him. He turned his head towards them while folding his arms. "You know what to do, move out!"

The three figures placed an arm across their chests. "Sir!" The three shouted before vanishing into thin air.

"Well, I guess I should prepare as well..." The boy withdrew a sword from his cloak before warping to another location, surrounded by a swarm of feathers.

* * *

Jonny, Eddy, and Ed began to exchange blows with one another, clashing their swords and yelling out various skills. Geofforey managed to sneak behind Jonny during this time, and dealt a massive blow to his back. As the pirate captain was flung towards Eddy and Ed, they dashed forward and slashed his stomach; leaving an "X" shaped wound. 

The rogue grabbed Jonny by his coat, and flung him towards Ed. The teenager was immediately sent crashing unto the ground due to Jonny's weight, but quickly tossed the pirate captain off of him and sprung back to his feet.

Ed nodded towards Geofforey, and the duo attempted to bullrush Eddy. The rogue ducked Ed's sword thrust, retaliating by thrusting his blade into the teenager's stomach. Eddy then swerved behind Ed as he narrowly avoided a punch from Geofforey. He then leapt into the air and dropkicked the man's head; causing him to immediately fall to the ground.

Eddy attempted to retrieve his blade from Ed's stomach, but May jumped into the fray and unleashed a long combo string on the boy. May closed her eyes as some of Eddy's blood began to splatter over her face, but this caused her to stop her assault on Eddy. The rogue took out a black sphere after realizing this window of opportunity, and immediately smashed it onto the ground in an act of desperation.

"See ya!!" Eddy taunted as a large cloud of smoke erupted from the broken sphere.

May began to cough because of the smoke stinging her throat, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand before falling on her knees. She heard laughter erupting from somewhere in the area, but she could not see who it was due to the thickness of the smoke.

Eddy began to catch his breath, attempting to recuperate from the damage May had dealt to him. However, the wounds he'd suffered were somewhat deep and relatively large in number. The rogue bent over to try to remain on his feet, but it was to no avail; he collapsed on the ground just moments later.

The three figures warped into the area some moments later, taking in the sight of all the carnage that had taken place.

One of the figures, who appeared to be a teenage boy clad in light armor over his clothing, approached an unconscious Eddy. "What idiots. All of this destruction over a mere sword? I shall never understand humans."

The next figure, who was a teenage girl, was skimpily clad in a black outfit. "_Belial_, we don't have time to focus on that. Our main focus is the task at hand."

"I know that." Belial scoffed. "And from now on _T-elos_, you are to refer to me as _Azazel_."

T-elos let out a chuckle. "You really do despise your identification name that badly, don't you?"

Azazel turned his back towards her. "That name signifies myself as nothing more than man's creation - to be used at his whim, for whatever it is he desires."

"Well, your emotional outputs, if anything, are at an impressive level." T-elos chuckled once more as she surveyed the area.

Azazel kicked Ed's body, which remained motionless. "Well I'll be, the little worms are still breathing." Azazel chortled before proceeding to snap his fingers. "KOS-MOS!" He called.

The last figure warped into the area. Her appearance was that of a teenage girl clad in white armor. "Yes, what is it you seek of me, _be-LIAL_."

"That formalt trash is really addicting to you isn't it KOS-MOS?" Azazel sighed as he folded his arms

KOS-MOS paused for a moment before responding. "I apologize. My scanners indicate you want me to search the area - I shall do just that."

Azazel let out another sigh. "I'll never understand you KOS-MOS..."

* * *

Sarah began to slowly awake to the sight of the boy's back turned to her. Judging from how he was acting, she guessed he was frantically searching for something. 

She slowly rose to her feet before proceeding to pace over to the boy. "Are you looking for something?" Sarah calmly asked.

The boy swiveled his head around only to be greeted by Sarah's face. "Aaah!!" He shrieked, jumping some feet ahead of her.

The boy quickly covered his face with his shirt, but it was to no avail - Sarah had already seen his face.

"I-I don't believe it!! Tell me you're not-" Sarah fell to her knees, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I _am_." The boy plainly stated, pulling his shirt down from his face.

Sarah looked up at the boy, her eyes welling with tears. "But why? How could you have done something so foolish?"

"I was ashamed. I was ashamed of the cursed life I had been born with." The boy said, glancing at Sarah with a serious expression.

"I still don't understand. Why did you run away?" Sarah asked.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but immediately stopped as a large audible boom was heard from the town square.

"I'll explain later. I've got to get back into that fight!" The boy pulled out another mask from his pocket, and placed it on his face.

The boy then proceeded to sprint towards the central plaza, but was annoyed at the sight of Sarah catching up to him.

"So, did someone make you run away?" She turned her head towards the boy, sporting a curious expression.

"Let's just say I had to prove something to myself." The boy sighed as he turned his head away from Sarah.

* * *

"Pathetic. None of you can manage to keep up with me!" Azazel jumped over Eddy's head, and swept him off of his feet with a roundhouse kick. Azazel held his right arm out as it morphed into a long blade, which he plunged into Eddy's gut. 

Azazel retracted the blade moments later so as to kick Eddy into a wall. Ed glanced where Eddy had been sent before rushing towards Azazel. He swung his blade, but Azazel simply sidestepped and kicked a stumbling Ed onto the ground.

"I guess _gears_ really are man's ultimate creation..." Azazel whispered to himself while studying his hands.

Geofforey leaped over a kick T-elos had sent towards his feet, aiming his arm at the gear as he descended. "**O mighty sinners from the depths of hell, cremate mine enemies in a cage of fire! Infernal Prison!!**"

T-elos gazed vacantly at the ground as an enormous red glyph formed under her. There were four opened areas at each end of the glyph, which began to spew flames towards her. She gasped as the flames began to coat her entire body.

"Heh, you think you can take hellfire!?!" Geofforey chuckled, watching T-elos being burned alive.

Jonny and May both sprinted towards KOS-MOS, and prepared to strike her down with one attack. The gear caught Jonny's arm, and elbowed him in his stomach; causing him to cough up a puddle of blood. KOS-MOS then caught May's arm before bashing her into Jonny. She smirked as May writhed in pain, then tossed her and Jonny in seperate directions.

"Combat output set 2.5 times the normal level. At this state, those targeted pose no threat whatsoever." KOS-MOS plainly stated while scanning Jonny and May.

"Oh yeah!?! Well what about me!!"

KOS-MOS immediately spun around, only to be greeted by the masked boy's boot being shoved in her face. The gear was sent sliding back some feet, but remained standing.

"Dang!" Sarah spat, rushing up to the boy. "That barely even phased her!!"

He merely looked back towards Sarah and nodded as he revealed his yo-yos. "All right you gear, let's see if you can take this!!"

"_Gear!?!_" Sarah thought, "_Why does that sound so familiar!?!_"

"Only one warning shall be established child. My combat output is higher than anything you are capable of, so retreating would be wise. You need not heed this warning, however you will be eliminated."

The boy let out a chuckle. "You think that scares us? Come on Sarah, we can take her!!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sarah pulled out her hammer and charged behind the boy.

KOS-MOS jumped back, shaking her head. "Are all humans this stubborn?" She asked herself.

The two rushed up to KOS-MOS and began unloading every single blow they could manage to pull off on the gear. Unfortunately, their attacks hadn't phased her the slightest, and KOS-MOS sent them flying with a wave of her hand.

"Crap! She's too strong!" The masked boy spat in disbelief.

Sarah let out a deep cough. "I think we may be screwed..." She wiped some blood off the side of her mouth as she began to shake in fear.

"I warned the two of you to run away. Now you shall pay for your stubborness." KOS-MOS slowly trudged towards Sarah and Jimmy as a large gattling gun materialized in her hand. "I shall make your deaths swift."

"Not if I have a say in this!!" Ed yelled out a battle cry before coming crashing down onto the ground near KOS-MOS. The gear gave him a baffled gaze as he sent her crashing into a wall ten feet away with one swing of his blade. "No one touches my baby sister while I'm around!!" Ed shouted out, resting his blade confidently on his shoulder.

"Wow!!" Sarah and the masked boy yelled in surprise, "That was cool!!"

Ed let out a chuckle. "Yep, it sure wa - Aaah!!" KOS-MOS sprinted back towards the boy, and shoulder tackled him in his gut. She carried him into a wall before uppercutting him into the sky, jumping up after him so she could smash him through the roof.

"Target has sustained massive damage. For him to continue on from this point would mean certain death." KOS-MOS said, folding her arms as she hovered in the air.

T-elos leapt towards Geofforey and attempted to dropkick his head. The man caught her foot, then swung her around five times before smashing her into a wall. Geofforey assumed a defensive stance, but T-elos fired a surprise gun shot. Geofforey managed to dodge most of the shot, only having been slightly grazed by the bullet.

Geofforey clutched his arm that had been shot, and rubbed the blood over his arm - revealing a weird looking tattoo. "No one has pushed me this far, so I believe you are the first." He chuckled as he began to glow with white energy

"Really? Well then, I guess I should keep pressing my attack!" T-elos attempted to charge Geofforey, but he quickly intercepted her with a powerful attack. "What is this? I can't move!"

Geofforey smirked. "Watch closely now, it's not every battle I get to use my special move."

T-elos gave the man a puzzeled look before noticing she had become encased in a sphere made out of glyphs. The glyph began to grow smaller and smaller with each second that passed, and T-elos could feel her body being crushed.

"**O admonishing melody, arise in the name of the necromancer! Mystic Cage!**" Geofforey had an accomplished look on his face as the sphere exploded in a large flash of light, and T-elos plummeted to the ground. "Well, it's good to knoe I haven't lost my touch." Geofforey chuckled to himself before collapsing onto the ground.

Eddy and Azazel continued to exchange blows with one another, neither of them showing signs of fatigue.

Azazel smirked. "Both you and I know that you are straining your body to continue on at this point. We also know that you can't hold up much longer - it is only a matter of time before you collapse. Although, I must admit you have done an excellent job of hiding your fatigue."

"I'd gasp in shock right about now, but I forget that you're a gear." Eddy let out a cackle while he sheathed his shortsword. "Alright then, I guess its time I begin to fight in earnest; Azazel, prepare!!" The rogue pulled out a blade he had strapped to his back, and pointed it at Azazel.

"You really are a wonder Eddy Sandor, fighting with an _Excalipur_? I'm interested in what else you have in store.

Eddy's eyes widened. "This isn't the _Excalibur_! Oh crap, I am so screwed!!"

"I sceond that notion, you idiot." Azazel sighed, running a hand across his forehead. "At any rate, seeing as how you won't last much longer, I'll do you a favor and kill you now."

Azazel rushed towards the rogue, his arm transformed into a blade once again. Eddy swung the Excalipur at the gear, but Azazel's arm blade was much more powerful. Eddy gasped as the blade was sliced in half, although that destracted him long enough for Azazel to once again plunge his blade into his gut.

Eddy's pupils began to fade as he fell backwards. "Can't believe I'm going to lose here..." He whispered.

"I told you that you were no match for my-"

All of a sudden, time began to slow down and everything turned black and white. "What's this?" Eddy questioned. He let out a slight laugh after hearing his voice echo, but his deep coughing caused him to stop.

_Do you desire power?_

Eddy looked around. No one else was present besides those currently fighting.

_I shall ask you once more boy, do you desire my power!?!_

"Hell yeah!!" Eddy shouted to the sky. "As long as it'll help me beat these guys!"

_Although, power cannot be gained unless something of value is given up in return; such is the first law of alchemy._

"So you're saying I gotta give up something? That's easy, I'll give you this crappy Excalipur." Eddy held up the broken blade to the sky.

_No boy, I do not desire trivial possessions of yours, in return for my power I ask you give me something that is of your body._

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "You mean like my soul?"

_Yes, something of that value. So have you decided what you shall give up?_

"Well I'd give you part of my soul, but you're probably cheap like that. So, I'll give up my right eye - not like I need it that badly."

_Very well, but heed my warning. In the future you shall not have a say in what it is you are to give up._

Eddy folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and give me your fricking power - can't you see I'm busy here!?!"

_Whatever. I swear, I shall never understand you humans..._

A black orb surrounded in a blue aura descended from the sky moments later, and shot into Eddy's stomach. The rogue cried out it pain as a searing pain rushed throughout his body. The pupil in his right eye began to fade, and the eyeball turned pitch black. Three swords rested on both sides of his waist. A ragged waist cape appeared under the swords, along with a rugged black jacket and baggy black pants.

Time reverted to normal moments later, and a now refreshed Eddy glanced up at Azazel with a devilish smirk. He drew all six swords, which rested inbetween his fingers in both hands. "**Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku! Six blade - Zangetsu style!**"

Azazel let out a devilish laugh. "You think a new outfit and six swords scare me!?! Bring it on!!" He waved his hand at Eddy, taunting him to come on.

Eddy sported a devilish smirk. "Azazel, you've got no idea what you're in for!"

_Well, that's chapter 2. I think it had enough action didn't it? Anyway what a twist with the new stuff introduced so far eh? Just so you know Azazel is my original character and he will have an important role in the story. It's too early in the story to ask spoiler questions, but you may speculate. Though keep your explanations to a minimum - I don't want to find out about someone figuring out what's going on ;) At any rate read and review - if you review it motivates me to make the chapters better and longer._


End file.
